Izuru Kamukura On Jabberwock
by Lushtorious
Summary: A series of drabbles on what it would be like if Izuru Kamukura was on Jabberwock! (Reboot coming soon)
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Mr Ant!

**Chapter 1: Goodbye Mr. Ant!**

After the strange display of the chicken somehow turning into a cow, Izuru Kamukura found himself walking towards a girl sitting down in the dirt. She seemed to be pressing her thumb into the ground with all her strength. Izuru -being the curious man that he is- approached her.

"Hello..." He spoke carefully so he wouldn't frighten the girl. He found it strange that such a little girl would be allowed into high school. One would think that she must be either really smart, or just look like a kid; however, Izuru could tell at a glance that the girl was indeed their age. He could now tell what she was doing. She was killing ants... In a game like pattern. "I don't believe I've introduced myself yet. I am Izuru Kamukura."

The girl stopped from her ant killing game, and looked up at him. "I'm Hiyoko Saionji." The girl then went back to poking the ground. "Squish!"

The boy jealous of the entertainment the girl was experiencing, decided to act. "Are you playing some kind of game?"

The girl, not looking up from the ants responded. "A game? Not really. If you squish their tummies just right, they make this awesome sound." She stopped and looked up at him. "You wanna try too?"

The boy shrugged. While he should be walking around and meeting all the other people here, he couldn't pass up on the opportunity to have fun. "Sure, why not?" Finding a nice patch of grass to sit in, he sat down in a crisscross style. "Where do I have to squish them to get the sound?"

The girl smiled. "Right... Here!" She lunged her finger at where the ants abdomen are. The sound of air leaving the ant could be heard, as the girl when into a fit of giggles.

"Alright then..." The boy pressed one of his fingers into the ants. Just as expected, the sound came out clearer then when Saionji did it; however, he didn't stop there. When he pressed his finger down, he would kill a ant, and the others would scatter away from his hand. He would then, extend another finger, and kill the ant before he got away, also releasing the sound from the ant. After five minutes or-so, all the ants were dead.

"Wow! You're really good at killing ants!" The girl yelled in excitement.

The boy just stared down at the ground. All the ants were killed, and now he had nothing to do. "How boring."

"What?" The girl looked at him in confusion.

"That was way too easy, no challenge... It was boring." The boy stood up, brushing off the backside of his pants.

The girl looked at him in confusion until she finally broke into a smile, as if she realized something. "Oh I get it! You wanna get out of the sun, cause it's too hot for you!"

Izuru raised one eyebrow, giving her a look of, 'where did you get that one?'

"It's just, you have really long hair, not to mention you're wearing a black suit! It must be really hot for you right now!"

The boy then realized what she was talking about. It was a comment so far out of left field, even he had no idea what it had to do with the conversation. "I'm not really hot, I have a pretty good endurance for things like that."

"Then why do you want to leave?" The girl asked, pouting a little.

The boy sighed, running his hand through his thick black hair. "All the ants are dead, what else can I do?"

The girl smiled, finally standing up she ran to another ant pile. "We can just go to another pile."

The boy sighed once more. He had no reason to stay there. In fact, he would probably have more fun if he just left and found something else... "Ok, just one more pile then."

But a extra five minutes never killed anybody.

...

Ok so that's it for this chapter. I'll make 2 other (meeting) chapters before we get into the other fun, and not so fun stuff!

You might of noticed that Saionji (Besides the ant killing thing) Wasn't bad in this chapter. That's because that she's already taken a likening to our main protagonist!

You also might noticed that Izuru himself is a little more... Soical? There's a reason for that as well!

The reason why I call theses drabbles is because most chapters aren't directly tied to each other. There'll be mini timeskips here and there, and sometimes we'll go back in time at random.

If you liked the chapter, please tell me who Izuru should meet next. If you have any ideas I should write about then just PM me!


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye Migraines!

**Chapter 2: Goodbye Migraines!**

 **(If anyone wants to beta for me then pm me please.)**

Izuru walked the aisles of the supermarket's pharmacy. He scanned through the shelves, looking for a very particular Item. He ran his finger through the air until it came upon a box of aspirin. He sighed. It wasn't exactly what he was looking for but it would had to do.

"U-Um, excuse me?" He heard a quiet voice call out to him. He turned to see a girl, with a curvaceous frame. She seemed to have a dark purple tinted hair, and was adorning a nurse outfit. After making eye contact with the girl she let out a yelp.

Izuru raised a eyebrow. "What is it?" The girl flinched at the sound of his voice and started to back up. Izuru -who was confused- stepped towards her. "What's wrong? What is it that you wanted?" Izuru furrowed his eyebrows in aggravation. He truly didn't understand what was wrong. Clearly he was agitating her, but how?

"I...I...I... I'm sorry!" The girl finally screamed. "I didn't mean to upset you! Please don't hate me!"

The screaming from the girl pierced the boys eardrums. He may need the medicine sooner than he had originally planned. He needed to calm the girl down before his ears paid the ultimate price. But Izuru had no idea how to calm down a girl. Almost reflectively, he reached out with his hand.

"Huh?" The girl stopped fidgeting all of a sudden. She looked up to see the boy she had just met is ruffling his hand through her hair. In a way if felt... nice.

"Don't worry, I don't hate you." The boy mustered the brightest smile he could manage. Very awkward and uncharacteristic for him, he had to admit... But somehow, he feels like this is the way to calm her down.

The girl stopped shaking and eventually went back to normal. When Izuru saw this, he removed his hand and returned to his cold scowl. The action almost caused the girl to scream again, but she remembered his kind smile and then calmed down once more.

"So what we're you going to tell me?" Izuru asked in cold tone.

"Uh, I was going to suggest this medicine over aspirin." She hesitantly reached over and grabbed a different kind of medicine, and handed it to him.

The boy scanned the box. "This should help with my migraines... But the aspirin would of helped as well."

"It's just from personal experience, but I find that these work better..." The girl said with a light blush on her cheeks. "U-Um, if you don't mind me asking... Since when have you been experiencing these headaches?"

The boy sighed. "Since I woke up."

"Oh, um, dose anything trigger them?"

The boy nodded. "When I try to remember my past..."

This got the girls attention. She removed the distance between Izuru and herself. However, Izuru reflectively moved back because she was about to pop his personal bubble. He noticed that the girls eye contact was lined up with his hair.

"Did you suffer any bad blows to the head?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He ran his hand through his hair. "But I have a pretty bad scar on my head."

"May I see it?" Izuru nodded, and tilted his head. The girl got up on her toes, and ran her hand through his hair. After she found the scar, she spread his hair out and examined it. "Hmm... I don't think this scar has to do with your forgotten memories."

"Because it's a surgical scar, right?"

"Not only that but it's rather old. If did cause some kind of amnesia, it would of happened earlier. "

"Right. " The girl removed her hand from his head.

The boy suddenly realized that he hadn't introduced himself yet. "Ah, I'm Izuru Kamukura."

The girl blushed, embarrassed that she forgot to introduce herself as well. "Mikan Tsumiki, ultimate nurse."

The boy nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you." The boy had to admit. It was nice making different memories, yet it was rather unnerving not having any from his past. Mikan Tsumiki... Where had he heard that name from before. "Say, Mikan, have we me- AGH!" A pain started to resonate from the scar on his head. He pulled out two pills from the bottle and popped them into his mouth.

"W-what's wrong!?" She called out in worry.

"Nothing, I was just... trying to remember something."

"I-I strongly recommend not doing that. It would be better to just let your memory comeback on its own... If it ever comes back..."

"Right, thanks for the advice..."

...

And that's it for the chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it!

You might think that Izuru is OOC. But he has no memories, so he hasn't been "broken" by Junko yet. Not to mention he's literally the "Ultimate, ultimate." So it wouldn't be that hard for him to figure a way to calm Mikan. "Ultimate Womanizer...LOL"


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Relaxing Afternoon!

Izuru rolled up his pants legs and took off his shoes. Walking over to the water he placed his feet down in it, allowing a cool relief to wash over him. It had been a hot day so far, and wearing a black suit, along with his black hair was putting quite the heat strain on him.

It had only been a couple of minutes ago when he strolled into what seemed to be the residential part of the island. Each wooden hut had one of their faces and names on them. All of this seemed so... alien to him. Maybe it was the fact that he has no prior memories before showing up on this island... Just a name. A name he knew was his: Izuru Kamakura.

He sensed that someone was going to approach him from behind, but he paid no attention to it. Finally a voice ran out. "Hey, why are you sitting here doing nothing? Shouldn't you be -Oh I don't know- collecting hope fragments?" A annoyed girl seemed to be nagging him. He glanced over his shoulder and could see immediately what the girls talent was. The camera on her person was a clean give away.

"Is that anyway to greet a person you just met? Didn't your mother teach you not to act so causally around strangers?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Well stranger, tell me your name, give me your hope fragment and I'll be on my way." The girl replied in a sarcastic sort- of-way.

The boy turned his gaze back toward the water as he kicked his legs in and out of the blue liquid, splashing it in the process. "Izuru Kamakura."

"Izuru Kamakura, huh? That's a... Interesting name."

"It is."

The girl huffed at the two word reply. She then took her shoes off and plopped down right next to him. "So that's it? Not even going to ask me my name?"

The boy shook his head. "If you want to introduce yourself to me that's fine. You were the one who approached me after all." Izuru had been enjoying the peace and quiet. Being interrupted in his personal time had made him slightly grumpy, although you wouldn't be able to tell.

The girl let out another annoyed huff. "Fine. I'm Mahiru Koizumi, Ultimate photographer."

The boy turned and looked at her. Her red hair reminded him of someone... But who was it? Someone on this island? He hadn't met anyone else with that hair color. Another bolt of pain struck his brain, causing him to flinch slightly. He then reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a couple of pills and threw them into his mouth, swallowing them.

"Huh? Don't tell me you're some kind of druggy!"

The boy sighed. "It was just headache reliever."

The girl looked at him as if she was hurt from some kind of insult. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm so annoying that I gave you a headache."

Well she did -in a sense- give a headache, by he wasn't about to say that. "No, it's not you, it's just so hot out."

The girls eyes widen for a second before she started to look around the area. "Yeah, I guess it is kinda hot huh? I guess that's what comes with being of a tropical island."

"Yup."

They both went silent for a second. Izuru continued to pay attention to the waves.

 _Some were short, some were tall, some were fat, and some were small._ \- Izuru Kamakura. The words of a true poet.

"Hey, so what's your talent?" The girl asked looking at him curiously.

Izuru stood up, and Mahiru followed suit. He looked at her, throwing on a goofy lop sided grin. "The Ultimate standup comedian."

They were met with another period of silence. The comment was so out of left field the red head didn't know how to react. She just stood there, looking at him, mouth agape. After what seemed to be another eternity of silence and them standing staring at each other, Mahiru broke out into a laughter fit. She grabbed at her sides as she laughed more and more intensely. Between laughs she was able to speak. "That was a good one, but you're defiantly not the ultimate comedian!"

The boy clicked his tongue. "What gave me away?"

The words caused the girl to laugh either harder than before. "P-Please stop talking!" After a while the girl finally started to calm down. "Whew, please don't make jokes like that out of nowhere!"

The boy shrugged. "I thought it was funny."

The girl smiled. "Well, I guess I should transfer my hope fragment over." With that she took out her personal device and sent Izuru the hope fragment as he did the same.

All of a sudden the nearby television started to flicker. "It seems that all the hope fragments have been exchanged! I'm so happy!" Usami appeared on the television screen with all her fluffiness. "Please report to the beach for your reward!"

 **...**

 **Next we'll be getting into the real meat of the story! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
